Army of one
by Littlekawaiipotato
Summary: Arkham Asylum oder Blackgate? Wir gewähren euch Einblicke in die Unterwelt Gothams, wo auch Batman nicht fehlen darf. Eine junge Frau die durch ihre Familienverhältnisse, unfreiwillig einen immer wichtigere Rolle in Gothams Unterwelt spielt. ! No Romance ! (Außerdem kann es sein, dass es ein bisschen P18 angehaucht ist.)
1. Prolog

Prolog

Das war es also. Das berüchtigte Blackgate. Schon seltsam einfach so vorüber zu schlendern, wo doch die Medien ihn lieber hinter den Toren sehen wollen. Dabei wollte er Gotham nur einen Spiegel vorhalten und zeigen wie verkorkst Gotham's Gesellschaft geworden ist. Was sollte er denn sonst tun, um ihnen endlich klar zu machen, dass sich diese Stadt kein bisschen um die kleinen Einwohner schert.

Wenn es aber um Billionäre und Millionäre geht, denen das Geld wiedermal zu wenig wird, dann werden große Spendengalen und Bälle veranstaltet, nur um diese wieder zu besänftigen.

Um die kleinen Bürger in Gotham City schert sich keiner. Das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass in keiner anderen Stadt die Kriminalität so unglaublich hoch ist wie in Gotham.

Die Mafia gewinnt jeden Monat, ja wenn nicht jeden Tag an mehr Macht in dieser Gott verdammten Stadt. Es gibt nur noch wenige ehrliche Menschen, die nicht von der Mafia gekauft oder erpresst wurden, aber auch diese werden sich in absehbarer Zeit für eine Seite entscheiden müssen. Es gibt eine Regel in Gotham, die man von klein auf lernt, entweder schließt man sich der Mafia an und lebt, oder man wehrt sich gegen die Korruption, die diese Stadt wie eine Seuche befallen hat und stirbt.

Er wollte, dass die Menschen, speziell dieser Möchtegern Wohltäter Wayne, kapieren in welche prekäre Lage sie sich durch ihr unbedachtes Handeln gebracht hatten.

Doch dieser selbst auserkorene Beschützer Gotham's, dieser dunkle Ritter wie er sich selbst nennt, hatte alle seine Pläne zunichte gemacht und obendrein noch vor Gericht gebracht.

Jetzt wollten ihn die Bürger nach Arkham Asylum oder Blackgate stecken, wo er, und da war er sich ziemlich sicher, nicht mehr lebendig herauskommt. Denn die Leute in Gotham's größten Gefängnis, haben nicht wie Batman, Probleme damit Kriminelle wie ihn zu töten.

In gewisser Weise bemitleidet er ihn. Einen Menschen nicht zu töten wenn es notwendig ist zeigt von Schwäche. Eigentlich ist es ja ein Vorteil für ihn, denn er hat nicht vor in nächster Zeit zu sterben, trotzdem fragt er sich wie es wohl ist einen Gegner zu haben, der wie er, keine Regeln hat.

Seit „Batsy" aufgetaucht ist, regierte das Chaos Gotham und das war wie er todbringend. Denn ER war das Chaos. Wie konnte eine mickrige nervtötende Fledermaus es wagen seine Pläne durchkreuzen. Das sollte Batman noch teuer bezahlen, er wollte ihn leiden lassen, ihn demütigen aber nicht töten. Würde er ihn töten, würde er den einzigen Menschen in dieser Stadt umlegen, der es mit ihm aufnehmen kann und dann hätte er keinen mehr der seine Spielchen mitspielt.

Langsam lichten sich die Wolken über ihm und der sternenüberflutete Nachthimmel Gothams kam zum Vorschein. Nebenher war das Dröhnen eines Flugzeuges zu hören...


	2. Shit Happens

**Disclaimer:** **Die handelnden Charaktere sind Eigentum von DC comics.**

 **Autors note:** **Ich danke** _ **halo XD**_ **die mir geholfen hat meine verrückten Ideen in Worte zu fassen. Ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen :*.**

Kapitel SHIT HAPPENS

Dumpf hallte der Schlag des Richterhammers durch den vollgestopften Gerichtssaal.

Sofort erstarben alle Gespräche und es wurde totenstill im Raum. Jeder der Anwesenden richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die hölzerne Tür.

„Bringt den Angeklagten!", schrie der angespannte Richter Hawk.

Ein Guard verließ leise den Saal, kehrte aber innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder zurück.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde das Tor schwungvoll geöffnet und drei Schränke von Guards zerrten den berüchtigten Joker durch die Halle. Dieser setzte sich aufgrund eines Drogenrauschen kaum zur Wehr, jedoch erweckte er nicht den Eindruck, dass er sich geschlagen gegeben hatte.

„Setzen!" bellte Hawk.

Die Verhandlung wurde wie üblich damit eröffnet, dass der Staatsanwalt die Anklage verliest.

Währenddessen musterte sie die versammelte Gesellschaft und bemerkte unter den Geschworenen den berühmten Billionär Bruce Wayne. Stumm und mit hasserfülltem Ausdruck im Gesicht starrte dieser den Joker an. Was hatte ihm der Joker wohl angetan, dass er einen solch unübersehbaren Hass auf ihn hatte. Soweit sie wusste hatte Wayne hier in Gotham keine Verwandten mehr. Außer, dass der Joker einmal eine seiner Spendengalen zur Ehre Harvey Dents gestört hatte, war ihr nichts zu Ohren gekommen was Mr. Wayne betrifft.

Der letzte Anklagepunkt riss sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart.

„ …..und abschließend ist er für die Zerstörung des Gotham General Hospitals verantwortlich", beendete der Staatsanwalt die Anklage.

Langsam begann leises Getuschel in den umliegenden Reihen. Viele Psychologen bezeichneten seine, meist planlosen, Taten als verrückt, genau wie ihn als geistig gestört.

„Was ist Ihre Ansicht bezüglich der Ihnen vorgeworfenen Anklage, Mr. Joker?"

Der Joker hob den Kopf und reagierte statt zu antworten mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Sein wirres grün gefärbtes Haar hing ihm in einzelnen Strähnen ins Gesicht und verdeckte auch zum Teil seine wie üblich dunkel umrandeten Augen. Nicht einmal heute war er ohne erschienen. Typisch.

Sie betrachtete das Geschehen aus der letzten Reihe mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Einerseits wünschte sie ihm etwas Abstand zum Vergangenen, andererseits konnte sie nicht verantworten, wenn er wieder eingesperrt werden würde, falls er nicht sogar ins Arkham Asylum gebracht wurde, wo sie ihm nicht einmal mehr helfen konnte.

„Da Sie nichts zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen haben, sehen wir dies als Ihre Zustimmung".

Langsam kam Bewegung in ihn und er begann ruhig zu sprechen:„E…es… ist nicht, äh.. gerade leicht…. mit B….be…Beruhigungsmittel vollgepumpt äh, hier zu sitzen".

Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, schmatze er und blickte den Richter mit einem passiven Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Sharp! War es nicht ihre Aufgabe Ihn zu untersuchen, um genau so eine Situation wie gerade eben zu vermeiden?" donnerte Richter Hawk mit vor Zorn gerötetem Gesicht.

„ Es war nicht meine Schuld, Herr Richter, er wollte mich mit seinen Handschellen von hinten erwürgen!" rechtfertigte sich Sharp, und warf den Joker einen finsteren Blick zu, worauf dessen Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde und gelbe Zähne zum Vorschein brachte.

„Das ist mal was neues", dachte sich die junge Frau, die in der hintersten Reihe des Verhandlungssaales saß und aufmerksam alles beobachtete.

„ Ich denke, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre die Zeugen aufzurufen, aber leider, sind dank Ihnen nicht viele übergeblieben", witzelte der Richter.

„ Da uns keine überlebenden Zeugen zu Verfügung stehen, bitte ich jetzt die Geschworenen ein Urteil zu fällen.", mit dieser Äußerung wandte sich der Richter zu den Geschworenen.

Zwei Monate zuvor….

Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht in den Narrows, naja wunderschön für Gothams Verhältnisse jedenfalls. Kalter Wind fegte um die Häuser. Leise war das Heulen des herannahenden Sturms zu vernehmen und der Himmel verdunkelte sich zunehmend.

Alle Bewohner Gothams wissen, dass es in Gegenden, wie den Narrows lebensmüde ist, sich spät nachts noch draußen herum zu treiben. Deshalb sah man nach Mitternacht keine Menschenseele mehr auf der Straße herumlungern.

In der Ferne war nur noch schwach der Verkehrslärm von Gothams Innenstadt zu hören. Auf dem Weg zum Stadtrand verlief die Autofahrt der beiden eher schweigsam. Keiner von Beiden wusste wie er ein Gespräch beginnen sollte, da ihre letzte Begegnung nun auch schon einige Monate zurücklag. Vieles hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert und es war als würden sie sich immer mehr auseinander leben. Vielleicht würde es sogar nie mehr werden wie damals. Damals als sie noch kleiner waren, unschuldig und sich noch so gut verstanden haben. Sie hatte ihn schon des Öfteren zur Fluch aus diversen Gefängnissen verholfen, aber bei seinen kriminellen Machenschaften wollte sie nie mitmachen, geschweige denn damit in Verbindung gebracht werden. Er war das offensichtliche Gegenteil von ihr. Die Unterwelt Gothams ist sein Revier, und er verteidigt es mit allen Mitteln die ihm zu Verfügung stehen.

Schließlich durchbrach sie die Stille indem sie das Radio anknipste.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit ertönte der schrille Singsang von Barbar' Ann. Nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass es SEIN Song war, grinste er sie frech an. „Wehe du fängst an zu singen, J!", sagte sie und warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Was willst du tun falls doch?", provozierte er sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht,

Ba ba ba, ba Barbar' Ann,… Ba ba ba, ba Barbar' Ann…",

" Irgendwann bring ich dich um!"

„Versuch's ruhig Schätzchen", erwiderte er hämisch grinsend.

„Vollidiot", murmelte sie.

Statt einer Antwort wendete er quietschend den Wagen und fuhr in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „you got me rockin' and a rollin', rockin' and a reelin', Barbar' Ann",trällerte er seelenruhig weiter.

„Hey, was soll das, J, ich muss nach Hause!"

„ Selbst Schuld", meinte dieser stur, „und erzähl, wie war's im Urlaub? Hast jetzt endlich einen Freund?", fügte er desinteressiert hinzu.

„Weißt du", plauderte sie leichthin, „Wir sind beide mit dem Talent gesegnet worden, so gut es geht Beziehungen zu vermeiden. Ach, da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch etwas erledigen muss. Bitte setz mich doch in der Innenstadt ab."

„Ich konnte dich doch direkt dorthin bringen."

„Denkst du nicht, dass es verrückt wirkt, wenn mich ein gesuchter Verbrecher mit einem auffallend lila Anzug und mehr Make-up im Gesicht als ich für gewöhnlich trage, begleitet?"

„Mach doch kein Drama daraus, Alex", entgegnete er, „ Außerdem lenkst du vom Thema ab".

„Was meinst du ?", fragte sie, und wandte sich nervös zu Fenster.

„Meinst du es fällt mir nicht auf wie nervös du bist? Glaube nicht, ich bemerke es nicht, dass du etwas vor mir verbirgst?", erwiderte er mit drohendem Ton und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Inzwischen waren sie in der belebten Innenstadt angekommen und der Joker parkte, einigermaßen passabel, vor einem Wohnblock.

„Glaubst du, dass mir das Angst macht?", schimpfte Alex, während sie die Beifahrertür öffnete.

Kurz bevor sie die Tür schloss, wandte sie sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm um.

„ Nur damit du Bescheid weißt, ich habe eine Jobzusage als Rechtsmedizinerin bekommen. Ich werde ab Montag für das GCPD arbeiten.", schleuderte sie ihm noch entgegen bevor sie krachend die Tür zuschlug. Mit diesen schockierenden Neuigkeiten ließ sie ihn verdutz im Wagen zurück und schritt durch die dunklen Straße davon.

Nun öffnete sich die Tür zu der kleinen Kammer und die Geschworenen erschienen wieder. Sie hatten ein Urteil über gefällt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm Bruce Wayne, der auch unter den Geschworenen war, auf. Dieser trat gerade vor um deren Entscheidung dem Gericht mitzuteilen.

„Wir haben wie folgt über den Joker geurteilt. Aufgrund seiner zahlreichen Morde und diverser anderer Verbrechen wird er im Blackgate Gefängnis für Schwerverbrecher seine Zeit für 25 Jahre absitzen." Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte den Saal, auch die Staatsanwaltschaft schien mit diesem Urteil zufrieden zu sein. Wieder dröhnte der dumpfe Schlag des Hammers durch den Saal. Das Urteil war angenommen.

„Shit Happens", dachten sich der Angeklagte unbekümmert.

„Shit" zischte sie.

Die junge Frau war fassungslos.

 **Wenn euch die Story gefällt dann macht euch bitte die Mühe und schreibt mir ein Großes *zwinker* ;) Review , damit ich weiß ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben.**

 **Eure Littlekawaiipotao** **und halo XD**


	3. The Blackgate Prison

**Disclaimer:** **Uns gehört nichts, nichts, nichts. Außer den Guards, Insassen, und Aufseherinnen.**

 **Autors note:** **Es tut mir echt leid, dass wir in letzter Zeit kein Kapitel online stellen konnten. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;) . Wir würden uns über ein Review freuen.**

 **Neu: Wir werden ab diesem Kapitel verschiedene Sichtweisen verwenden**

 **J…..Joker (Sichtweise)**

Kapitel 2 THE BLACKGATE PRISON

Es war ein kalter und regnerischer Morgen in Amerikas kriminellster Stadt. Eine dicke Wolke aus Abgasen und Dunst hing über Gotham City. Die Einwohner der gehetzten Großstadt waren damit beschäftigt ihren Geschäften nachzugehen, das machte sich vor allem auf den Highways bemerkbar, die schon ab 7:00 Früh völlig überfüllt waren.

Sie waren alle zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, sodass keiner von ihnen den schwarzen Transporter mit dem GCPD-Logo bemerkte, der sich den Weg durch den Verkehr bahnte und geradewegs die Richtung zum größten Gefängnis der Stadt einschlug…

Das Dröhnen des Motors war zu hören, als sich der Gefangenentransporter auf den Hügel zum Blackgate Gefängnis hinaufquälte. Der Wagen ruckelte um die vielen Kurven und seine Insassen wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Der Fahrer musste sich sehr konzentrieren, denn je weiter er den Hügel hinauf fuhr, desto mehr verdichtet sich der Nebel. Die beiden schwer bewaffneten Guards waren ausgesprochen nervös und angespannt, da sie einem der gefährlichsten Kriminellen Gothams gegenübersaßen. Sie sind es zwar gewohnt, Schwerverbrecher zum Blackgate Gefängnis zu bringen, aber der Gefangene den sie heute hinbrachten, war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Sie saßen angespannt da und beobachteten den Kriminellen, bei dem es sich um den Joker handelte.

Die gebeugte Haltung ließ den Joker erschöpft wirken. Seine Ellbogen ruhten auf seinen Oberschenkeln, den Kopf auf die, mit Handschellen gefesselten, Hände gestützt. Seine schwarzumrandeten Augen hielt er geschlossen. Immer noch trug er seinen lilafarbenen Anzug, nur seinen Mantel und das Sakko lagen lasch neben ihm auf der Bank. Sein Hemd, welches bis zu den Ellbogen hinaufgekrempelt worden war, entblößte seine, mit Narben übersäht, Unterarme. Sein blaues wabengemustertes Hemd war von Blut und Dreck überzogen, da er erst vor wenigen Tagen am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatte, das nicht alle Cops in Gotham "gewaltfreie" Verhörmethoden verwendeten. Als er sich langsam aufrichtete und auf den ersten Guard herabblickte, begann sich dieser ungewollt noch kleiner machen, als er schon war. Der Joker bemerkte natürlich, dass er die Guards einschüchterte, was seinem Ego immens schmeichelte, und begann sein berühmtes Grinsen aufzusetzen. Seine Augen blitzen schelmisch und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, was zur Folge hatte, dass sein ohnehin schon trockenes Make-Up abzubröckeln begann. Es waren nur noch wenige Flächen seines Gesichtes mit Make-up bedeckt und je mehr sich davon aus seinem Gesicht löste, desto humaner und durchschnittlicher sah er aus.

„Hör auf damit du verdammter Psycho!", rief zweite Guard erzürnt und sofort hatte er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Jokers.

„Wie niedlich", sagte er geistesabwesend und schmatzte, „Das GCPD nennt euch ihre besten Männer?"

„Ich denke, da muss ich mal ein Wort mit Commissioner Gorden über die fehlende Professionalität der GCPD Guards reden", meinte er tadelnd und begann wieder gehässig zu grinsen.

„Es könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass ich eure Qualifiziertesten alle umgelegt habe, aber ist das meine Schuld, wenn ihr die Besten der Besten nehmt?", fragte er wobei seine Stimme immer höher wurde. „Ob..obwohl es waren schon auch etliche Feiglinge darunter", meinte der Joker lachend und versank wieder in Gedanken.

„Lass mich die eins sagen, du Freak …"! , wollte der gerade kontern, als abrupt die Hintertür des Wagens aufgerissen wurde und ein Dutzend Gefängniswärter des Blackgate Gefängnis sie anstarrten.

18 Jahre zuvor:

Obwohl die Dämmerung schon einsetzte, schien die Sonne in den Nachmittagsstunden noch warm vom Himmel. Sie saßen vor den kleinen Haus am Rand der Narrows im Gras und genossen den ausklingenden Sommertag. Beide hatten noch Blätter und kleine Äste in den dunkelblonden Haaren vom Klettern auf Bäumen und spielen im angrenzenden Wald.

Langsam nahm auch der Himmel Abschied vom zarten Blau des Tages und wandelte sich zu einer intensiven Mischung aus Orange- und Rottönen. Man konnte das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind hören und wenige Vögel zwitscherten noch fröhlich dahin.

Sie genossen die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne auf ihrer Haut. Betrübt beobachtete der 10 Jährige Junge mit seiner 4 Jahre jüngeren Schwester den Sonnenuntergang, der auch ihren spiel- und alkoholsüchtigen Vater nach Hause bringen sollte.

Wie Jeden Tag, kam der Vater der Beiden, von einer nach Alkohol stinkenden Wolke umgeben, nach Hause. Seine erste Handlung war, zum Kühlschrank zu torkeln, um sich ein weiteres Bier zu genehmigen.

„Wie schön, dass du auch wieder einmal nach Hause kommst", meinte seine Frau sarkastisch.

„Wills' du schon wieder rumstressen?", lallte er und kam ihr bedrohlich entgegen…

Die Gefängniswärter zerrten ihn äußerst brutal aus dem Transportwagen, wobei die Hand- und Fußschellen es ihm nicht gerade leichter machte, unverletzt aus dem Wagen auszusteigen. Trotz aller Vorsicht nicht zu stürzen, geriet er ins straucheln und stolperte geradewegs in die Arme der Blackgate-Wärter. Diese packten ihn grob an den Oberarmen und schleiften ihn zum Empfangstor. Am Empfangstor angekommen hob er seinen Kopf um die Gegend einzuschätzen. Seit seinem letzten Besuch hier hatte sich einiges verändert, der strömende Regen hatte das Umfeld um Blackgate innerhalb weniger Tage in eine undefinierbare Fläche aus Dreck, Gatsch und Grasbüschel verwandelt, an den Rändern der Straße begannen sich schon vereinzelt kleine Bäche aus Schlamm zu bilden und die Bäume hatten einiges an Laub verloren. Es war nicht mehr zu erkennten wo sich die Fahrbahn befand, mehr zu erkennten und es begann immer heftiger zu stürmen. Die Wärter, die mittlerweile den Papierkram für seiner Einweisung vorbereitet hatten, rissen ihn mit den Worten:„ Beweg deinen Arsch du Lappen, wir haben nicht vor dich hinein zu tragen!", aus seinen Gedanken, die sich um die Schwierigkeiten seines Ausbruches drehten.

„Das wäre sehr nett von euch, wenn ihr mich hinein tragen würdet.", erwiderte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Die Antwort der Wächter viel etwas ruppiger aus, sie warfen ihn mit dem Gesicht voran auf den harten Steinboden, als sie das Hauptgebäude erreichten. Er konnte den Sturz nicht wirklich mit seinen Händen abfangen, da diese seit dem Übergriff auf Sharp nicht mehr vorne sondern hinten am Rücken mit Handschellen gefesselt waren. Aufgrund dessen zierten nun einige Schrammen sein Gesicht.

Im Waschraum angekommen gesellten sich sogleich die zuständigen Aufseherinnen zu ihnen und sie kümmerten sich um die Vorbereitung für seine bevorstehende Dusche. Verblüfft sah er ihnen dabei zu, wie sie ihm, ohne jegliche Scheu, seine grüne Krawatte entfernten. Während die eine seine Hosenträger vom Bund löste, knöpfte die andere sein von Blut und Dreck beschmutztes Hemd auf. Keine der Beiden registrierte den jungen Wärter, der kurz hereinkam und den Mantel und das Sakko des Jokers auf die Bank legte und wieder. Als sich die Jüngere an der Hose zu schaffen machte, grinste er sie verschwörerisch an. „Na Schätzchen,", säuselte er. Mittlerweile trug er nur noch bunt karierte Socken und Unterwäsche. Daraufhin errötete ihr Gesicht und sie wandte ihren Blick von seinem muskulösen Oberkörper ab. Sie verschwand kurz aus der Kabine. Danach stieß ihn die zweite Aufseherin zur Tür hinaus Richtung Duschkabine. Dort war gerade alles Weitere von der Anderen erledigt worden. Nachdem sie ihn fertig entkleidet hatten, schubsten sie ihn in die Dusche.

Die grau geflieste Duschkabine erweckte den Anschein als sei sie seit Jahren nicht mehr geputzt worden. In einer Ecke war eine Ablage angebracht, auf der auch ein Shampoo und ein Schwamm lagen. Da ein Duschgel fehlte, öffnete sich die Duschkabine für einen Moment und die zierliche brünette Aufseherin erschien. Mit einer flinken Bewegung schleuderte sie dem überraschten Joker das Duschgel an den Schädel. Wenige Augenblicke nach ihrem Verschwinden, schaltete sich die Dusche ein. Es schoss eiskaltes Wasser aus dem verkalkten Duschkopf und der Schock ließ ihn zurückweichen. Trotz des kurzen Schreckens wusch er sich und seine grünen Haare. Nachdem er fertig war, stieg er, sich dabei umschauend, aus der Dusche. Auf einem Sessel gleich neben der Tür entdeckte er den bekannten Overall für Blackgate-Insassen. Da keine anderen Kleidungsstücke außer dem Overall, Unterwäsche und Socken in dem kleinen Raum zu finden waren, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als den hässlichen orangen Fetzen anzuziehen. Nach einer Weile wurde die Tür wieder aufgesperrte statt den erwarteten Damen, stand der junge Wärter von vorhin im Raum.

Hinter ihm drängten sich bereits zwei weitere Wächter in den Raum um den Joker in seine Zelle zu führen.

„Was machen wir mit seinen Haaren?", flüsterte der Junge, den beiden Wärter zu.

„Am besten wir scheren ihm ganz den Kopf!", grummelte der Dritte.

„Jungs, ich störe nur ungern, aber…", mischte sich der Joker ein, „…wer versucht mir meine Haare zu schneiden Den. Leg. Ich. Um. .", drohte er ihnen Zähneknirschend.

Eingeschüchtert von seinem plötzlichen aggressiven Ausbruch, wichen sie kaum merklich einen Schritt zurück. Schnell zückte der junge Wärter, dessen Name Finn war, seine Dienstpistole und richtete diese auf den Joker.

„Wowowowowowowo…", sagte der älter Wärter, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, „es gibt eine einfachere Lösung dafür."

Und mit diesem verschwand am Gang.

Völlig entrüstet starrte ihm Finn hinterher.

„Was soll das!?Du musst hier bleiben und ihn bewachen!", kreischte der junge Wärter.

Wenige Sekunden später erschien dieser jedoch wieder und drückte den mittlerweile genervten Joker ein schwarzes Haarband in die Hand. Joker betrachtete es kurz skeptisch, band sich aber doch seine Haare zu einem Dutt zusammen. Nachdem dieses Dilemma beiseite geschaft worden war legten sie ihm erneut Handschellen an und führten ihn Richtung Aufzug. Der Aufzug war klein und unbehaglich und man roch die abgestandene Luft. Zu viert quetschten sie sich in den winzigen Raum und Finn fischte seinen Schlüsselbund heraus, steckte einen Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch um den Lift zu bedienen. Er drückte den Knopf für den vierten Stock, danach setzte sich der Aufzug ratternd in Bewegung. In der drückenden Stille war nur das Atmen der vier Personen zu hören. Als der Aufzug stockend zum Stillstand kam, öffnete sich langsam die Tür und sie stiegen aus. Sie befanden sich jetzt im Hochsicherheitstrakt, was man einerseits daran erkennen konnte, dass sich doppelt so viel Wärter hier aufhielten, als in allen anderen Bereichen des Gefängnisses und andererseits, weil die Zellen nur jeweils einen Häftling beherbergten. Einer der Wächter stieß den Joker in den Gang vor ihnen in dem manche Neonröhren an der Decke leicht flackerten. Die Neugier der Insassen war geweckt als sie die schlürfenden Schritte des Jokers bemerkten. Nach und nach drängten sich ihre Gesichter an die Gitterstäbe. Als sie den Joker ohne sein Make-Up erkannten, begannen sie über dessen Situation zu lachen.

„Hahahaha sie haben ihn doch erwischt!", grölte einer der umstehenden Häftlinge. „Mann, der sieht ja ohne Make-Up noch beschissener aus!", kam es lachend aus einer der hinteren Zellen. „Sogar ein Walross ist hübscher!", kicherte jemand aus der nächstgelegenen Zelle. „Sexy, der Overall steht dir!"Unterdessen hatten sie seine leere Zelle in der Mitte des Ganges erreicht. Während Finn die Zelle aufsperrte, achteten die Beiden anderen Wärter darauf ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Quietschend ging die Zellentür auf„Rein mit ihm!", bellte Finn.

...

… Plötzlich hörten sie das Klirren von zerspringendem Glas. Ihre Eltern hatten wieder eine ihrer Streitereien. „Ach ja?! Was denkst du mach ich den ganzen Tag? Ehrlich gesagt, scheiß ich auf deine Meinung, wenn du mir noch einmal unterstellst ich würde ihre Erziehung vernachlässigen!" Wieder einmal ging es darum, wie wenig Zeit Vater für sie übrig hatte. Jeder dieser Konflikte zwischen ihren Eltern drehten sich immer öfter um ihre beiden Kinder. Es war einfach viel zu früh für beide gewesen, schon mit 23 Jahren eine Familie zu gründen. „Du betrinkst dich den lieben langen Tag, verspielst unser eh schon kleines Einkommen, lässt dich kaum noch zuhause blicken und jetzt schreibst DU mir auch noch vor, wie ich unsere Kinder zu erziehen habe?", kreischte sie ihm wutentbrannt entgegen, „Es ist nicht einfach, vollzeitbeschäftigt zu arbeiten und sich nebenbei um zwei Kinder zu kümmern! Betrachte es von meinem Standpunkt aus, versuch mich zu verstehen, verdammt noch mal", fügte sie zischend hinzu. „Unfassbar. Du warst doch diejenige, die den Jungen nicht abtreiben wollte! Du hast gesagt, wir würden das hinkriegen! Nun sieh, wohin uns das gebracht hat! Verfickte Scheiße nochmal! "Elender Mistkerl!", schrie sie ihm noch ins Gesicht bevor seine Faust ihres traf. Sie fiel rücklings gegen die Tischkannte und schlug sich den Kopf auf. Ihr Mann stolperte leicht benebelt zurück und ließ sich gegen die Ablagefläche sinken. Das gedämpfte Geräusch des zu Boden gehenden Körpers ließ die Geschwister aufschrecken. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, fuhren sie hoch und sprinteten ins Haus. Gerade als ihr Vater erneut zum Schlag ausholte, erreichten die zwei ihre benommene Mutter. „Wage es nicht erneut, mich so zu beleidigen, nachdem ich dich so lange finanziell unterstützt habe! Zeige deine Dankbarkeit etwas passender, du dreckige Hure!", brüllte er ihr angeekelt entgegen. Er sah arrogant auf sie herab. Allmählich kam die Frau wieder zu sich und raffte sich mühsam auf, dabei griffen ihre Kinder ihr unter die Arme. „Was?!", keuchte sie, geschockt von dem plötzlichen Hieb, „Du forderst von mir Dankbarkeit? Wofür sollte ich dir denn dankbar sein? Erst schwängerst du mich und jetzt du entziehst dich jeglicher Verantwortung, wenn es um die Zwei geht. Du bemühst dich nicht einmal eine Beziehung zu ihnen aufzubauen, du bist denen doch völlig fremd. Und du, du beschissenes Stück Scheiße, willst dich einen aufopfernden Vater schimpfen?!"Inzwischen stand sie aufrecht ihm gegenüber und ihre Stimme war fest und drohend. Vor Zorn auf ihren Ehemann rannen ihr bereits Tränen über die feuerroten Wangen. Sie war schon immer temperamentvoll gewesen und bot jedem, der sie beleidigte, die Stirn. Mit geweiteten Augen registrierte sie, wie auch ihre beiden Kinder, zu spät das geschliffene Messer in deren Vaters Hand, welches er gerade aus dem Messerblock gezogen hatte. Blitzschnell hatte er ausgeholt und es ihr über den nackten Arm gezogen. Warm floss tiefrotes Blut ihren dünnen Arm hinunter und tropfte auf den Fußboden. Seine Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich zu einer abscheulichen Fratze. Er stach vor den Augen der fassungslosen Geschwister noch einmal auf die junge Mutter ein. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden färbte sich ihre hellblaue Bluse am Unterleib grässlich rot. Ihr Blut quoll sehr schnell aus der tiefen Wunde im Bauch, sodass auch die verwaschene Jeans am Bund bereits blutgetränkt war und sich der Fleck weiter ausbreitete. Während sie sich vor Schmerz krümmte und auf die Knie sank, stieß er einen triumphalen Freudenschrei aus. Völlig vom Blutrausch überwältigt, packte er seinen Sohn grob an den Schultern. „Warum so ernst!", grinste er seinen Sohn schadenfroh entgegen. Seine Schwester, die neben ihrer Mutter zusammen gesackt war, schlug bei der grauenhaften Szene, die sich ihr bot die Hände vor die verheulten Augen. Sie sprang entsetzt auf und lief davon. Ihrem, vor Schock erstarrtem, Bruder wurde das blutverschmierte Messer gewaltsam in den Mund gedrückt. Der Sohn verzog keine Miene, er blickte weiterhin verstört auf seinen Vater. Jedoch schnitt ihm der nicht am Kiefer entlang in die Wangen, sondern rieb die scharfe Klinge stockend an der Innenseite seiner Wange. Erst als dem Jungen das Blut übers Kinn lief, zog der Erwachsene ihm mit einem gekonnten Hieb das Messer aus dem Mund. Dabei hinterließ er eine enorme Schnittwunde auf beiden Seiten des Gesichts. Sofort beugte er sich vornüber und übergab sich krampfhaft, angesichts der Mengen an Blut, welches er geschluckt hatte. Krampfhaft schreiend ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, da sich die erbrochene Magensäure in seinem Mund langsam in seine offenen Wunden fraß. Das erbrochene Blut vermischte sich mit dem weiterhin tropfenden Rot aus seinen Wangen. Die blutenden Wangen wirkten ironischerweise wie das vom Vater gewünschte Lächeln. Dieses ungewollte Lächeln sollte der Junge auf ewig behalten. Von den quälten Schreien ihres Bruders angelockt, stürzte seine kleine Schwester in den Raum. Entrüstet über die Tat ihres Vaters, hechtete sie zu ihrer blutüberströmten Mutter. Die junge Frau war während dieses Schauspiels aufgrund des gewaltigen Blutverlustes ohnmächtig geworden. Sie war in den schützenden Armen ihrer Tochter gestorben. Am Stoff des geblümten Sommerkleides seiner Schwester haftete nun das bereits eingetrocknete Blut seiner Mutter. Ihre Hände und Arme hatten ebenfalls einige Blutspritzer abbekommen. Der betrunkene Vater verließ mit der Kleidung voller Blut das Haus und schlenderte die Straße entlang, dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen.

J

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf die Pritsche sinken und vergrub meinen Kopf in den Händen.

Das Bettgestell war hart und knarzte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung.

Wie soll ich die Zeit hier drinnen bloß überleben, mir ist ja jetzt schon langweilig?

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich auf den Schrammen in meinem Gesicht bereits Schorf gebildet hatte, der allmählich zu jucken begann. „Na toll.." flüsterte ich vor mich hin, „..eine weiter Narbe, als ob ich noch nicht genug davon hätte! "Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ich knirschte mit den Zähnen." Alles nur der Fledermaus!". Der heulende Wind, der mich aus meinen mörderischen Gedanken riss, verhinderte, dass ich wieder einen meiner Wutanfälle bekam. Es könnte aber auch daran gelegen haben, dass ich „nur eine" Spritze voll Beruhigungsmittel, von einer äußerst reizenden Schwester bekommen habe. Als es erneut donnerte und den Regen noch heftiger gegen meine Fensterscheibe schlug, stand ich langsam auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Man konnte das laute Platschen der schweren Regentropfen gegen das vergitterte Fenster hören. Draußen schoben sich dicke graue Wolken über den Himmel.

Hin und wieder huschten Wächter an meiner Gefängniszelle vorbei, die mich ansahen als wollten sie mich eigenhändig erwürgen. Ich lies mich auf „das Bett" fallen und richtete meinen Blick starr auf die Wand mir gegenüber. Wenigstens dachte hier keiner ich sei verrückt und müsse therapiert werden. Verdammt. Großer. Fehler. Das war einer der Vorteile von Blackgate. Ich hatte wenigstens meine Ruhe in der Einzelzelle. Trotz meiner verworrenen Erinnerungen an die Gerichtsverhandlung von gestern Nachmittag, waren mir dennoch unter den versammelten Menschen einige Mitglieder des Falcone-Clans aufgefallen.

Menschen, deren Angehörige auf meiner Liste der zahlreichen Opfer während der vergangenen Wochen standen. Es war schon irgendwie komisch, wie leicht es doch war, einem Menschen sein erbärmliches Leben zu nehmen.

Es ist unglaublich, wie schnell man in dieser Stadt auf die schiefe Bahn geraten konnte. Wieso bin ich der einzige, der etwas gegen die Mafia unternimmt? Ich hatte längst begriffen wie man in Zeiten wie diesen dennoch überlebt. Ich habe geschafft, was die schmächtigen Einwohner Gothams nie erreichen werden. Freiheit. Auch wenn es im Moment vielleicht anders aussah, aber ich bin dennoch freier als der Rest der Einwohner. Selbst wenn es so aussah als wäre die Situation aussichtslos, ich werde wieder frei sein. Sie werden alle für die Tage hinter Gitter, die sie mir beschert hatten, büßen. Alle werden ihre Schuld begleichen…

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich einen Schatten. Die Gestalt stand abwartend vor der Zelle. Als sie leise schnaufte, wandte ich langsam den Kopf um.

„Diese Begeisterung. Überrascht mich zu sehen?", sagte eine weibliche Stimme.


	4. Unpleasant Visitor

3\. Kapitel UNPLEASANT VISITOR

 **Disclaimer:** **Leider gehören uns keine Charaktere von DC Comics.**

 **Autors note:** **Es tut uns echt leid, dass wir nicht früher ein neues Kapitel reingestellt haben, was Einerseits an dem Irrenhaus namens Schule liegt, andererseits an… o.k. es liegt eigentlich nur an der Schule.**

 **Es wäre echt nett, wenn ihr uns ein paar Reviews dalassen könntet.**

A

„Ausweis und Schlüsselkarte", schnauzte mir der fette Beamte im Haupteingang entgegen. Ungeschickt kramte ich in meiner schokobraunen Ledertasche nach meinem Ausweis und drückte diesen ihm in die Hand. Während er meinen Ausweis nahm und beäugte, bemerkte ich angewidert wie sein Blick von Karte langsam zu meinem Dekolleté wandert. Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, heute meine grüne Lieblingsbluse mit dem gewagten Ausschnitt in Kombination mit dem schwarzen Knielangen Rock anzuziehen. „Da sie noch keine Schlüsselkarte haben Dr., sollte sie sich an die Verwaltung wenden.", meinte er und deutete mit Finger zum nächstgelegenen Büro, „... Ach übrigens, ich bin Hugh", fügte er flirtend hinzu. „Danke, Hugh", antwortete ich und machte mich aus dem Staub. Im Verwaltungsbüro angekommen zog ich ungewollt die Blicke aller Männer im Raum auf mich. Gelassen schlenderte ich zu Schalter, doch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte machte mich einer der Wärter blöd an: „Hey Kleine, sind deine Verwandten Terroristen, denn du bist scharf wie eine Bombe", flirtete mich der Wärter an. Er besaß eine hochgewachsene Statur, dennoch fiel mir auf wie sich seine Uniform leicht um seinen Oberkörper und seine Schultern spannte. Du hast ja keine Ahnung dachte ich mir, innerlich grinsend. Augen rollend antwortete ich ihm: „Ja sind sie", und sah ihm todernst in die Augen. Ich platzte fast vor Lachen, schaffte es aber trotzdem ernst wirken. Mit völlig verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck begann er unkontrolliert zu stottern: „Ähm…". Von der anderen Seite des Raumes näherte sich ein weiterer Guard, der den verdutzten Wärter an der Schulter packte. Beide waren sich von der Statur sehr ähnlich, nur dieser hier hatte schwarzes Haar, welches ihm wirr ins Gesicht hing. „So geht man doch nicht mit einer Dame um", grummelte er ihn an und stieß ihn zu seinem Arbeitsplatz zurück. Dann wandte er sich zu mir mit den Worten. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für meinen Kollegen, er ist hübsche Frauen nicht gewöhnt und ich auch nicht", meinte er und lächelte er mich charmant an. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln freundlich. „Also, wie kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen?". „Ich arbeite schon seit einigen Tagen hier, trotzdem habe noch keine Schlüsselkarte und der Beamte am Eingangstor hat mich zu euch hergeschickt, ich bin hier doch richtig, oder? ", fragte ich den Wärter und hob eine meiner Augenbrauen. „Haha, wenn's weiter nichts ist. Da kann ich ihnen behilflich sein", lachte er und codierte eine Schlüsselkarte. „So, auf wen soll ich sie denn ausstellen?" fragte er. „Auf Alexandra Napier, Rechtsmedizinerin des GCPD". Er speicherte die Daten auf der Karte und reichte sie mir. Ich bedankte mich, steckte die Karte ein, doch bevor ich mich zur Tür drehen konnte, hielt er mich am Handgelenk zurück. „Da wir uns jetzt vielleicht öfter begegnen, ich bin Charlie". Obwohl es mir unangenehm war von ihm berührt zu werden, zwang ich mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Nenn mich Alex", zwinkerte ich ihm noch zu, bevor ich zur Tür hinausverschwand. Nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte und mich zu meinem Büro aufmachte, das sich im Keller des Gebäudes befand, kamen mir zwei Aufseherinnen (die einzigen, die mir bisher begegnet waren) entgegen. Eine der Beiden hatte einen hochroten Kopf, was mir belustigt auffiel. Diese beiden aufgestylten Hühner tuschelten ganz aufgeregt miteinander. Also wirklich. Wie konnten die sich so auftakeln, obwohl es hier so unpassend war. Außerdem sah es nicht besonders gepflegt aus, so wie bei der einen der Lippenstift schon auf den Zähnen klebt. Angeekelt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte ich einige Worte ihres Gespräches auf, die mich stutzig werden ließen. „..Neuer Insasse…Stimmungsschwankungen wie bei einer schwangeren Frau…Sicherheitstrakt…". Ich wusste gleich über wen sie hier sprachen, alleine bei der Aussage: „Stimmungsschwankungen wie bei einer schwangeren Frau", kannte sich so ziemlich jeder aus, der ihn schon einmal gesehen oder getroffen hatte. Na toll, dachte ich mir während ich den kahlen, grauen Gang entlang ging. Ich wusste ja, dass sie ihn nach Blackgate bringen würden, aber doch noch nicht so bald! Anscheinend wollte das GCPD ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden, was ich allerdings verstehen konnte, denn auf Dauer ist er wirklich nicht auszuhalten. Na gut, ich werde wohl das Beste aus dieser Situation machen müssen. Das wird ein Spaß, dachte ich und setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf. Aber erst musste ich meiner Arbeit nachgehen, bevor ich ihm einen Besuch abstatte. Schnell machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Büro. Denn diesen Spaß wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen…

Im Obdunktionssaal angekommen, hing ich als erstes meinem grauen Mantel an den Haken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Ryan, mein Assistent, die Akten durchging. Er war zu vertieft in seine Arbeit, um wahr zu nehmen. Ich schlenderte gelassen zu ihm hinüber, während ich meinen weißen Kittel anzog. Ich tippte ihm auf die Schulter und dieser fuhr wie von einer Tarantel gestochen um und sah mich entsetzt an. „Oh Gott, Dr. Napier, haben sie mich erschreckt!", meinte er erschrocken, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Tut mir leid, war nich' meine Absicht dich zu erschrecken. Und übrigens, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, Ryan, nenn mich Alexandra.", entgegnete ich ihm mit einem Lächeln. Ich wandte mich zu dem Obduktionstisch um und prüfte, ob wir heute noch einen "Patienten" empfangen sollten. Zu meiner Erleichterung, hatte es heute im Gefängnis einen Todesfall gegeben. Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz die routine Inventur machen und mich dann im 4. Stock des Gefängnisses blicken lassen. Ich gab einen Seufzer von mir, der die Aufmerksamkeit von Ryan (der sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte) wieder auf mich zog. „Dr. Na… , ich meine Alexandra, beginnen wir mit der Inventur-Prüfung?", fragte er zögernd und mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. „ Ja..., ähm, fangen wir an.", antwortete ich ihm und überspielte mit einem Lächeln meine geistige Abwesenheit. Mein äußerst schreckhafter Assistent begab sich zum Schrank, in dem alle lagen. Ich selbst öffnete die Schublade meines Schreibtisches und holte ein Klemmbrett heraus. Draußen wurde es dunkel, was man daran erkennen konnte, dass man in dem großen Kellerraum in kürzester Zeit nicht mehr sehen konnte. Die kleinen Fenster an der Wand, die normalerweise genug Licht in den Raum strömen ließen, waren um diese Uhrzeit kein Lichtspender mehr. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes schaltete Ryan das Licht an, was den ohnehin schon düsteren Raum, der noch ein original Teil vom, vor 227 Jahren erbauten Gefängnisses war, noch unheimlicher wirken ließ. Als meinen Assistent wieder an seinem Platz stand, begann ich die Liste vorzulesen und Ryan betätigte diese jedes Mal mit einem "Ja". „… 15 Skalpelle ( Ja), 20 Stahlfederpinzetten (Ja), 10 Sektionswannen (Ja)….. ." Das ging solange weiter, bis wir mit der Liste fertig waren und das dauerte zu meinem Erstaunen heute nur 2 Stunden. Normalerweise brauchten wir zu zweit 3 ½ Stunden. Jetzt, da wir fertig waren, konnte ich mich endlich dem Insassen im 4. und somit bestgesichertsten Stockwerk von Blackgate widmen. Ich verabschiedete mich noch von Ryan und schlenderte durch kahlen Gang zur Treppe, die ins Erdgeschoß führte. Ich überlegte was ich ihm sagen wollte, doch da das Aufeinander treffen nicht mehr allzu lang hinauszuzögern war, war ich VERDAMMT nervös. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich nervös war, spielte ich mit meinen schulterlangen blonden Haaren. Oh Gott, das werde ich nicht überstehen, dachte ich mir, während ich die Stufen hinaufstieg. Ich konnte schon spüren wie meine Wangen rot wurden. …

…Als ich im 4. Stock aus dem Aufzug stieg, schlug mein Herz bereits so heftig, dass ich dachte es würde aus einem Brustkorb herausspringen. Ich machte unsicher ein paar Schritte aus dem Aufzug hinaus. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich der berüchtigte 4. Stock stark von den anderen unterschied. Einerseits, weil in jeder Zelle jeweils nur ein Insasse war und andererseits, weil hier doppelt so viele Wachen anwesend waren, als anders wo. Die Wachen hielten sich, wie mir auffiel, nicht die ganze Zeit vor der Zelle der Häftlinge auf, nein, sie spielten in der hinteren Ecke des Ganges ein Kartenspiel. Ich konnte sie irgendwie verstehen, ich würde es auch nicht den ganzen Tag neben diesen Verrückten aushalten. Ich ging also langsam den Gang entlang um "Ihn" zu suchen. Die Wachen bemerkten mich nichteimal, obwohl meine hohen Schuhe bei jedem meiner Schritte ein dumpfes „klock" erklingen ließen. Der Trakt hatte auf beiden Seiten den Ganges Gefängniszellen mit Gitterstäben, statt massiven Stahltüre. Man konnte alles sehen, was die Insassen so trieben. Diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme verhinderte zwar, dass die Insassen eine gewisse Privatsphäre hatten, aber sie erleichterte den Guards die Arbeit.

Plötzlich vernahm ich ein Pfeifen hinter mir. Ich wandte mich verwirrt um und sah den berüchtigten Killer-Croc in einer Zelle hinter mir. „Wir hatten schon lange keinen so hübschen Besuch mehr", schrie er, mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht, aus seiner Zelle. Durch seine zog ich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Männer in diesem Trakt auf mich. Na super, dachte ich mir und face-palmte mich innerlich. „Wow, ist es schon Zeit für die Untersuchung Dr.?", hörte ich schon einen anderen Insassen aus einer anderen Zelle rufen. „Was wollen sie hier oben bei uns? Uns besuchen?", kam es wieder von Killer-Croc, der mittlerweile von seinem Bett aufgestanden war, an den Gitterstäben lehnte und noch immer das dreckige Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Ich ließ mich nicht davon irritieren, dass mir aus jeder Ecke des Traktes eine neue Anmache zugeschriehen wurde. Ich ging einfach weiter. Inzwischen musste mir mindestens der der halbe Trakt nachpfeifen. Meine Backen wurden rot und ich versuchte mich zu beeilen mein "Opfer" zu finden. „Sexy, Frau Dr., ich hoffe den tragen sie den Rock morgen auch wieder, wenn die wöchentlichen Untersuchungen anstehen.", hörte ich noch, als ich endlich die Zelle meines "Opfers" gefunden habe. Er saß, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, auf dem Bett und sah etwas nachdenklich aus. Oh Gott, der Dutt sah an ihm echt witzig aus, so witzig dass ich unbeabsichtigt zu lächeln begann. Ich musste ihm echt sagen, dass die Haare für einen Mann schon zu lang waren und das blasse herausgewaschene grün schlug sich auch heftig mit seinem orangen Overall, den er trug. zuerst lässt du mehrere Monate Nichts von dir hören und jetzt willst du wahrscheinlich auch noch, Als ich leise schnaufte, sah er endlich auf, ich versuchte nicht angespannt zu wirken und sagte so entspannt wie es ging:„ Diese Begeisterung. Überrascht mich zu sehen?" Seine Reaktion viel zunächst etwas kühl aus, bis er erkannte wer da vor ihm stand. Er stand langsam von dem "Bett" auf, schlenderte zu dem Gitter und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. Er setzte seinen berüchtigten Joker-Blick auf, der herausfordern, hochnäsig und zugleich spöttisch wirkte. Als er zusätzlich noch die Arme verschränkte, fühlte ich mich durch seine dominante Haltung eingeschüchtert. „Ja, ja, jetzt da du einen Schwächeren vor dir hast, fühlst du dich wieder überlegen. Das ist so typisch du!", unterbrach ich herausfordernd die unangenehme Stille und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme. „Na sieh mal einer an, wen verschlägt es den hier her? Wie Killer-Croc schon gesagt hat, wir hatten schon lange keinen so hübschen Besuch mehr.", meinte er zwinkernd. „Du brauchst dich jetzt nicht einzuschleimen, dass ich dir helfe.", konterte ich zynisch. „Wer hat behauptet, dass Ich auf deine Hilfe angewiesen wäre, Schätzchen? Ich bin auch schon ohne dich gut zurechtgekommen, noch bevor du mir das erste Mal geholfen hast!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen. Nun er kam mir bedrohlich näher. „Hat man ja gesehen, als du vom GCPD gefangen genommen wurdest und ich dich wiedermal unbemerkt befreien musste, weil dein Ausbruchsversuch ja So "wirksam" war. Meinetwegen kannst du 25 Jahre deines Lebens hier absitzen.", meinte ich gleichgültig. Ich war selbst verblüfft über meine Antwort und zu spät realisierte ich, dass ich das eben nicht zu einem normalen Menschen gesagt hatte, sondern zu einem unzurechnungsfähigen Massenmörder, der dummerweise auch noch mein Bruder war. Es kam mir vor als würden seine prinzipiell schon dunkel braunen Augen noch düsterer werden. Er stand nun direkt vor ihr, sodass nur noch die Gitterstäbe sie von einander trennten. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und knackte bedrohlich mit Nacken. „ Sei froh, dass du meine Schwester bist, wärst du das nicht, wärst du schon längst tot.", flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme und sah sie mit undurchdringlichem Blick an. Obwohl ich eigentlich nicht der Typ dafür war und sich alles in mir dagegen sträubte, entschuldigte ich mich trotzdem bei ihm. Unauffällig wandte ich den Kopf zu dem Tisch, an dem die Guards noch immer Karten spielten. Als ich mich wieder zu meinem Bruder umwandte, stutze ich kurz über dessen Gesichtsausdruck, der sich von bedrohlich zu einem hämischen Grinsen umgewandelt hat. Ich wusste für einen kurzen Moment nicht genau wie ich drauf reagieren sollte. „Ich finde es zum Schießen, dass du noch immer so leicht zu verarschen bist, wie ein kleines Kind", lachte er und verschluckte sich fast dabei. „ Das war nicht witzig J!", antwortete ich ihm etwas verärgert. Zur Antwort murmelte er etwas, was sich verdächtig nach: „Spaßbremse" anhörte. „Zurück zum Thema Ausbruch, ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt. „Das hört sich schon mehr nach meiner Schwester an", sagte J mit einem ehrlich gemeintem Lächeln. „Für dich doch immer.", antwortete ich ihm liebevoll mit einem Lächeln in Gesicht. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen. Gute Nacht und schlaf gut", fügte ich noch sarkastisch hinzu. „Ja, ja, dir auch.", hörte ich ihn noch hinter mir herumzicken, während ich schon den Trakt entlangging.

Als ich aus dem Taxi ausstieg und die kalte Nachtluft Gothams einatmete, schloss ich für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen. Ich war schon immer ein Nachtmensch gewesen, deshalb war ich umso glücklicher gewesen, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich den Job im GCPD bekommen hatte. Das Gute daran eine Rechtsmedizinerin zu sein ist, dass man meist nur abends arbeiten muss, zu der Zeit wo ich erst richtig wach werde. Aber heute war etwas anders, ich war schon in Blackgate unglaublich müde gewesen, ich hätte mich wohl die Nacht zuvor nicht mehr über die Akten meiner toten "Patienten" brüten dürfen. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und dann begann ich in meiner Ledertasche nach dem Hausschlüssel zu suchen. Ich war noch nie besonders ordentlich gewesen, ….liegt wohl in der Familie. Als ich den Schlüssel endlich gefunden hatte, stieg ich die Stufen zu der Eingangstür hinauf. Meine Wohnung befand sich im fünften Stock des Gebäudes und ganz ehrlich, nach diesem anstrengenden Tag hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass ich die Wohnung im zweiten Stock genommen hätte. Ich ging also sie Treppe zu meiner Wohnung hinauf und noch bevor ich die letzte Stufe hoch stieg, hörte ich schon das Mauzen meines Katers durch die Tür hindurch. Jedes Mal wenn ich nach Hause kam, machte er so ein Theater. Hoffentlich hat meine Nachbarin das Mauzen nicht gehört. Die kann zur echten Furie werden, wenn sie sich aufregt. Ich kann sie echt nicht leiden. O.K., Sagen wir mal so, ich verstehe mich nicht mit allen Bewohnern dieses Hauses gut, naja eigentlich verstehe ich mich nur mit Jonny, einem junger Barkeeper aus dem 1. Stock, der mich manchmal zu sich einlädt. Als ich meine Wohnungstür öffnete, kam mir auch schon mein Kater Felix entgegengerannt. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, hing gemütlich meine Schlüssel und den schwarzen Mantel auf und zog meine schwarzen Lieblingspumps aus. Obwohl meine Wohnung nicht besonders groß war, fand ich sie dennoch sehr gemütlich. Aus dem kleinen Vorraum kam man geradewegs in einen großen Raum, der sowohl Küche als auch Wohnzimmer war, von da aus kam man entweder in das Schlafzimmer oder Badezimmer. Ich schlurfte etwas erschöpft in die Küche und holte etwas Thunfisch für Felix aus dem Kühlschrank. Das war heute ein anstrengender Tag. Während die grau getigerte Katze genüsslich fraß, machte ich es mir auf dem dunkelblauen Sofa vor dem Fernseher gemütlich. Es war 22:00 Uhr und die Nachrichten fingen an. Man konnte schon die nasale Stimme des Moderators hören:„…Ruhe ist in Gotham eingekehrt, da jetzt der berüchtigte Joker endlich hinter den Gittern des Blackgate Gefängnisses sitz..." Ja klar, dachte ich mir, es wird nicht lange dauern bis sich ein anderer "Spinner" von Batman herausgefordert fühlt, und alles wird wieder von vorne beginnen. Ein Teufelskreis. Als die Nachrichten vorbei waren, war es bereits 22:30 Uhr und ich war schon fast auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Ich quälte mich auf, ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich mich aus meine Klamotten schälte und den Pyjama anzog. Danach stattete ich meinem Bad noch einen Besuch ab, zum Duschen war ich jetzt schon zu müde, so putze ich mir nur die Zähne und schlurfte zurück in mein Schlafzimmer. Schläfrig kuschelte ich mich zusammen mit Felix ins Bett und schlief ein.

Nächster Tag:

A

Am nächsten Tag wollte ich nicht mit einem schmuddeligen Taxi wie am Tag zuvor fahren, deshalb nahm ich mein geliebtes Motorrad. Das Motorrad war schon ein langgehegter Wunsch von mir gewesen, den ich mir zum 23. Geburtstag erfüllt hatte. Ich schob meine schwarzlackierte Maschine aus der Garage und machte mich auf den Weg nach Blackgate auf. Der Verkehr in Gotham war heute wieder einmal ein Horror. Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte mich durch, die mit Autos vollen Straßen zu quetschen, war ich erleichtert gewesen es heil überstanden zu haben. Am überfüllten Parkplatz vor dem Gefängnis traf ich dann auch gleich Ryan, der mich freundlich grüßte. „Wow Alex echt eine tolle Maschine, die sie da haben!", meinte er voller Begeisterung als er mein Motorrad sah. „Danke Ryan, weißt du zufällig wo ich sie abstellen kann?" „Ja klar", meinte dieser, „hinter dem Radabstellplatz können sie parken". Dankend lächelte ich ihn an und parkte mein Motorrad. Wir gingen zu zweit hinein und besprachen bereits alle Abläufe für die Untersuchung der Insassen heute. Ich bemerkte, dass sich Ryan sehr gut mit Psychologie auskannte und fragte nach. „ Woher weißt du das alles?" „Ich habe ein Jahr lang Psychologie in Chicago studiert, bevor ich mich der Medizin zuwandte. Psychologie war zwar äußerst interessant, aber nichts für mich, ich fand heraus, dass ich nicht für das Dasein als Psychologe geschaffen wurde und so habe ich dann Medizin studiert.", erklärte mir dieser. Ich war so in das Gespräch mit ihm vertieft, sodass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass wir schon im Obduktionssaal waren. Ich hörte plötzlich das Klacken von Stöckelschuhen. Es war die Leiterin des Gefängnisses, Mrs. Cole. Sie war zu mir heruntergekommen um mir zu sagen, dass ich mit der Untersuchung der Gefangenen beginnen konnte. „Und, ach ja, ich wollte ihnen noch sagen, dass sie mit dem obersten Stock beginnen werden.", teilte sie mir monoton mit. „Entschuldigen sie meine Frage, aber wieso beginnen wir dieses Mal mit dem 4.- und nicht wie normalerweise mit dem 1. Stock?" „ Weil ich, Dr. Napier, das so entschieden habe und sie haben sich danach zu richten.", antwortete sich mit strengem Ton und sah mich abfällig an. „ Gut, dann werden Ryan und ich jetzt in das Behandlungszimmer gehen und auf den ersten Patienten warten." „Tun sie das Dr.", meinte sie, bevor sie den Obduktionssaal verließ. Als sie endlich nicht mehr in Sichtweite war, seufzte ich genervt und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann sie echt nicht ausstehen. Nur weil sie das Gefängnis hier leitet, denkt sie, sie wäre Gott.", hörte ich Ryan neben mir nuscheln. Er hatte bereits seinen weißen Kittel angezogen. „Gut, lass uns loslegen, Ryan du nimmst die Pinzetten, Skalpelle und was wir sonst noch brauchen und ich werde die Akten nehmen." „Okay" Wir gingen völlig bepackt den Weg zum Erdgeschoß hinauf. Auf der Stiege wäre ich fast hingefallen, da mir die Akten die Sicht versperrten. Doch im letzten Moment konnte ich mich noch fangen. „ Soll ich nicht lieber die Akten nehmen Alex?", fragte mein Assistent besorgt. Ryan war kein typischer Arzt, er war hochgewachsen hatte blondes kurzes Haar und grüne Augen. Sein Aussehen verlieh ihm den typischen Surfer-Touch. „Nein, passt schon, ich komm schon klar.", quetschte hinter dem Stapel aus Akten hervor. „ Okay ,wenn sie meinen." Er konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen mich mit Du anzusprechen. Ich hatte glücklicherweise den Weg zu Behandlungszimmer, das sich im Erdgeschoss befand, heil überstanden. Etwas entkräftet legte ich den Stapel Patientenakten auf den Schreibtisch in dem kleinen Behandlungszimmer ab. Das Zimmer bestand eigentlich nur aus einem Schreibtisch, einem Schrank, einer Liege für die Patienten und 2 Sesseln. Mir war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit einen der gefährlichsten Verbrecher Gothams in diesem kleinen Raum zu sein. Der Gedanke, dass Ryan bei mir war, beruhigte mich daher einigermaßen. Als er damit beschäftigt war, die Utensilien zu sortieren und zu desinfizieren, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und zwei Wachen traten herein. „Ma'am, wenn sie soweit sind, können wir schon den ersten Patienten herein bringen. „Wartet noch kurz, ich muss noch meine Kittel anziehen und die Spritzen herrichten, dann könnt ihr schon den Ersten bringen." Mit einem Nicken verschwanden sie wieder aus der Tür und ich hatte Zeit das besagte herzurichten. Als ich nach langem Suchen meinen Arztkittel im Schrank gefunden habe, bemerkte ich, dass Ryan mich anstarrte. „Hab' ich was im Gesicht, oder wieso starrst du mich so an?", fragte ich ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Ähh, was? Nein, haben sie nicht, ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass sie heute super aussehen.", meinte dieser darauf und wurde leicht rot. „ Danke, ich dachte ich ziehe mich heute etwas zurückhaltender an, wegen der Untersuchung.". Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt und wurde, oh Wunder, rot. Heute trug ich anstatt der Rockes und der Bluse, eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit einem Druck darauf. Als Ryan sah, dass ich rot geworden war, ging er mit ebenfalls geröteten Wangen zur Tür und holte den ersten Insassen herein, bei dem es sich um einen Kriminellen handelte, den ich nicht kannte. „Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Dr. Napier und ich bin für heute ihr betreuender Arzt." Der Insasse beäugte mich zuerst kritisch und setzte sich dann endlich nach sekundenlangem Starren auf die Liege, wenn auch nur mit Ryans Hilfe. „So, wir werden mit dem unangenehmsten Teil beginnen, bitte ziehen Sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Wir werden jetzt sehen, ob sie irgendwelche äußeren Verletzungen haben." Mein Patient rümpfte nur die Nase und zog sich aus. Ich untersuchte ihn und es stellte sich heraus, dass er sich bester Gesundheit erfreute. Nach einer halben Stunde war die ganze Prozedur vorüber. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinem Patienten und dieser wurde genervt hinausgeführt. Kurz nachdem der Gefangene weg war, klopfte es an der Tür und der Wärter von vorhin betrat den Raum. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber der nächste Patient ist ein etwas heiklerer Fall" „Wieso, um wen handelt es sich denn?", fragte Ryan. „Naja, es ist der Joker.", erklärte der Wärter mit nervösem Unterton. Wenige Minuten später schleiften zwei weitere Wärter, den Joker zur Tür herein. Übermüdet ließ sich dieser auf die Liege fallen. Unterdessen hatte mir Ryan die Patientenakte des Jokers in die Hand gedrückt. Als ich diese öffnete und einen Blick hineinwagte, las ich darin, dass er einige noch nicht verheilte Schnitt- und Schusswunden hatte. Während ich diese weiter durchging, teilte ich ihm beiläufig mit: „Könntest du dich bitte bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen?" Erst als ich von den Akten aufsah und die verdutzten Gesichter der Männer sah, fiel mir mein Fehler auf. „… i-ich.. meine Sie, könnten Sie sich bitte bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen." Peinlich berührt wandte ich mich von den Beiden ab und suchte mir alle erforderlich Utensilien zusammen. Als ich mich mit dem Skalpell zu meinem Patienten umwandte, stand dieser nur noch in Unterhosen vor mir. Mir schoss sofort vor Unbehagen die Röte ins Gesicht. „Bitte nehmen sie auf der Liege platz." Ich stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und erläuterte ihm den die Vorgehensweise. „Wir werden zuerst die schon verheilte Stelle aufschneiden und dann, mit einer Pinzette das Projektil entfernen." Ich setzte zum Schnitt an und durchtrennte gekonnt die dünne Haut über der Wunde. Langsam begann die Wunde zu bluten. Ich bemerkte genervt, dass er mich ununterbrochen anstarrte. Vielleicht versuchte er mich dadurch nervös zumachen, zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. „Alex? Du weißt schon, dass du ihn nicht betäubt hast, oder?", kam es von Ryan, der mir über die Schulter schaute. „Seine Opfer mussten hatten auch kein Betäubungsmittel, als er sie getötet hat. Wieso soll ich ihm dann eins geben?", konterte ich meinem Assistenten. „Heute sind sie aber gut gelaunt, Doc.", meinte der Joker sarkastisch. Als Antwort darauf nahm ich die Federstahlpinzette und rammte sie in seine blutende Schusswunde. Während ich versuchte das Projektil herauszuarbeiten, zuckte der Joker immer wieder zusammen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hielt ich die Kugel endlich in meiner Hand. „Wow, das war eine 7mm!", flüsterte Ryan hinter mir. „Desinfiziere seine Wunde.", sagte ich geistesabwesend zu meinem Assistenten, als ich das entfernte Projektil entsorgte. Während des Zunähens seiner Wunde floss immer mehr Blut über seine Brust herab. Ryan tupfte das überschüssige Blut weg. Bevor die Wachen ihn zurück in seine Zelle bringen konnten, musste ich die Blutung stoppen und die wunde verbinden. Da mein Patient während des Verbindens sehr unruhig war, konnte ich den Verband nicht fest genug wickeln. Ich fand meinen Bruder heute sehr ruhig und das war eine Seltenheit bei ihm. Kurz bevor ihm die Wachen Handschellen anlegten, streifte er meinen Arm und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr:„Ich hoffe, dass wir uns wieder sehen Dok.", meinte lässig und grinste. Einer der Wachen gab ihm eine Stoß in die Rippen und zischte:„Lass die Ärztin in Frieden, du Verrückter!"Na toll, dachte ich mir, diese Prozedur muss ich jetzt noch mir allen Insassen hier machen. Ich seufzte tief und machte mich gleich wieder an die Arbeit…


End file.
